Posesivo
by Dubbhe
Summary: Kagome sabe que es la despedida ahora que Naraku ha muerto y quiere marcharse a su época para no sufrir más por su amor platónico. Qué piensa Inuyasha? Logrará confesarle sus sentimientos a la joven antes de que sea demasiado tarde?


**AVISO: Este oneshot es de contenido LEMON. Si alguien se traumatiza, que conste que he avisado.**

**POSESIVO**

Los ojos dorados miraban fijamente los castaños, tratando de distinguir algún sentimiento que no fuera dolor ni tristeza. Era algo imposible dadas las circunstancias, pero ella estaba tan rara sin la bonita sonrisa que la caracterizaba…

Kagome desvió la mirada, pasándose el dorso de una mano por la cara en un gesto delicado, para limpiar la que quería que fuera su última lágrima, aunque la chica sabía perfectamente que aquella no sería la última vez que lloraría por esa causa: era la despedida.

Naraku estaba muerto, la Joya había sido utilizada para salvar a Kohaku, el hermano de Sango, por lo que había sido purificada y despedida de la faz de la tierra.

Inuyasha no sabía muy bien por qué había seguido el aroma de la mujer hasta el árbol sagrado, haciendo las cosas aun más difíciles si cabe. La había encontrado acariciando la corteza, como memorizando algo que quería recordar para siempre. La había llamado suavemente por su nombre, con un tono de voz cargado de ternura y sí, de tristeza. Kagome se había girado de forma muy lenta, para quedárselo mirando con la misma mirada de nostalgia, a pesar de no haberse separado todavía.

El mediodemonio tampoco sabía del cierto por qué la había llamado. Lo único que quería era abrazarla con fuerza, hundir su rostro en el suave cabello de la mujer que amaba y quedarse así eternamente, aspirando su enloquecedor aroma y no separarse de ella nunca más.

La amaba. Había tardado demasiado tiempo en darse cuenta. Estaba enamorado, pero no de Kikyo, ni de su recuerdo. De Kagome. La quería, la necesitaba, como un adicto necesita la heroína.

- Kagome…-repitió, casi en un susurro.

La aludida se estremeció, al haber sido pronunciado su nombre de esa forma. Inuyasha había usado un tono de… Dulzura? Cariño? Amor, quizás? No, eso era imposible. El corazón del híbrido pertenecía a otra mujer a quien no llegaba ni a la suela del zapato.

Alzó la vista para volver a mirarlo, muy sigilosamente, como si tuviera miedo de lo que el joven podría decirle. Y es que… acaso podría estar más triste? Jamás se había sentido tan sola… y eso no era nada comparado con lo que le esperaba. Por qué la vida tenía que ser tan complicada? Por qué tenían que separarse? La respuesta era deprimentemente sencilla: no eran de la misma época, ella no pertenecía a esa era. Si se quedaba lo único que conseguiría sería sufrir más por su amor platónico. Lo mejor era irse, y dejar que Inuyasha fuera feliz con la mujer que amaba.

- Inuyasha…-suspiró, mordiéndose el labio a continuación para contener un sollozo.

Todo sucedió muy rápido. En poco más de un segundo se vio acorralada contra el árbol sagrado, su cuerpo entre el tronco e Inuyasha.

- Qué…haces?- preguntó, con la respiración entrecortada por la sorpresa y el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad.

Él no respondió. Se limitó a mirarla fijamente, analizando sus posibilidades antes de actuar. Kagome le había dicho en una ocasión que quería estar a su lado, que no podía olvidarle pero… en qué sentido hizo esa confesión? Cualquiera podría sentir eso como amiga, no? Sin ser muy consciente de lo que hacía, acercó su rostro al de la muchacha. Como respuesta, recibió un jadeo de nervios y un estremecimiento por parte de ella, pero ésta no se apartó ni rompió el contacto visual.

- Qué haces?- volvió a preguntar la joven, con voz débil y las mejillas sonrosadas. No demostró deseos de apartarse ni de rechazarle, y aquello fue una señal más que suficiente para Inuyasha.

- Lo que debí hacer hace tiempo- se limitó a responder, en un susurro, y rompiendo la distancia.

Los labios masculinos rozaron los femeninos con infinita ternura. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió la espina dorsal de Kagome, quien no tardó en corresponder. Se besaron dulcemente, con movimientos suaves y lentos, disfrutando del momento. Se separaron al cabo de pocos segundos. Se miraron fijamente a los ojos.

No hicieron falta palabras.

Como si se hubieran leído el pensamiento, ambos se encontraron besándose apasionadamente, sin saber exactamente cómo había ocurrido. Esos meses de dudas y amor platónico fueron desfogados en eternos minutos de hambrientos besos y caricias que les dejaban a ambos sin aliento.

Kagome no sabía si estaba soñando o si se había quedado dormida sobre el escritorio mientras estudiaba, como tan a menudo solía pasarle, aunque su sentido del tacto descartaba su teoría del sueño: la garra que le rodeaba la cintura para presionarla contra ese cuerpo tan cálido era real, la mano que le acariciaba el pelo casi despeinándola también lo era. Inuyasha… sus labios, sus caricias, su calidez, su fragancia masculina a bosque, su lengua… Todo era real, y estuvo a punto de ponerse a llorar de alegría cuando su mente se lo confirmó.

Inesperadamente, oyó el resquebrajar de una tela y sintió el aire nocturno acariciar su torso. Inuyasha acababa de romper su blusa con un sencillo movimiento de sus garras, para luego lanzar la prenda resquebrajada lejos de ellos. Eso no la molestó, al contrario. Hizo uso de sus manos para quitarle el _haori_ con tres tirones, mientras lo besaba con pasión, habiéndose vuelto adicta a sus besos. El mediodemonio captó la indirecta.

Tomó su _haori_ de manos de Kagome. Besándola con desespero, empezó a acariciar su piel mientras su mano libre lanzaba la capa de rata de fuego al suelo, entre dos de las grandes raíces del árbol sagrado. Tal y como quería, la prenda quedó extendida sobre la hierba como un manto, y él no perdió el tiempo. Tomó a la mujer que amaba por la cintura y la recostó con delicadeza en el suelo, a los pies del Goshimboku, sobre su _haori_. Se tendió a horcajadas sobre ella, sujetándose sobre las rodillas para no aplastarla y sin separar los labios de los suyos. Sintió que Kagome luchaba contra su _gi_ para sacárselo, y acudió rápidamente en su ayuda, liberando su torso con tan solo dos estiradas. La chica acarició con suavidad los poderosos músculos del pecho de Inuyasha, empezando por su estómago y terminando en sus hombros, para luego seguir por los brazos.

Abandonó las caricias en un acto reflejo cuando el joven deshizo el apasionado beso para empezar a besar su cuello. Automáticamente, sus manos se posaron en el pelo plateado de él, al mismo tiempo que gemía con delicadeza. Sintió un mordisquito débil y cariñoso sobre la piel de su cuello y una mano ascendiendo por su pierna hasta llegar al muslo, donde se detuvo para seguir acariciando. De nuevo se oyó otra tela romperse: los zapatos de ella salieron disparados y los calcetines se convirtieron en un par de trapos.

Inuyasha se sentía en la gloria. Cuando había lamido el cuello de Kagome por primera vez, se había preguntado cómo era posible que fuera tan deliciosa. Le encantaba el tacto suave de sus piernas y la calidez del cuerpo femenino. Por no hablar de sus besos y sus caricias, ni de la forma enloquecedora que tenía de gemir y jadear. Volvió a besarla en la boca, mientras rompía también la falda verde de colegiala, dejando a la chica en ropa interior.

No pudo evitar maravillarse por lo hermosa que estaba. Su pelo negro azulado desparramado sobre el haori, su conjunto de ropa interior también negro mostraba las curvas de la mujer como nunca antes la había visto. Su piel, ligeramente morena por las largas caminatas por el Sengoku, parecía más pálida, más brillante a causa de la luz de la luna. La nariz se le había puesto roja y respiraba con dificultad a causa de la excitación.

Dios, Kagome era perfecta.

La besó de nuevo, esta vez un poco más abajo, rozando sus labios en el borde del sujetador. La joven se estremeció por ese contacto tan íntimo, aunque estaba segura de que si seguían adelante le esperaban sensaciones aún mayores. Aquello le hizo concienciarse de que la situación se le estaba saliendo de las manos, pero no le importó. Para qué preocuparse? Lo amaba por encima de todo, y ahora que no había nadie cerca y estaban a solas en ese ambiente enloquecedor… qué les impedía consumar su amor? Ahí y en ese momento? Sabía que él estaba enamorado de otra mujer, pero intentó no pensar en ello. Al fin y al cabo, sentía que tanto su corazón como su virginidad siempre habían pertenecido a Inuyasha. Quería que el mediodemonio fuera el primero, y también el último a quien se entregaría en cuerpo y alma.

Oyó otra tela romperse, y supo que había sido su sujetador. Tragó saliva cuando su amante empezó a trazar un camino de besos que nacía en su cuello y acababa muy cerca de sus pechos. Se estremeció y jadeó cuando la mano del chico empezó a acariciar uno de ellos mientras sus labios rozaban el otro, sin llegar a besarlo. Hasta que, finalmente, lo lamió.

Kagome gimió sonoramente, temblando de deseo. Al mismo tiempo que la boca de Inuyasha estaba ocupada con un pecho, lamiendo la piel y mordisqueando el pezón, su mano masajeaba el otro. La chica se retorció ante la torrente de placer que le provocaban los movimientos del mediodemonio. Sus manos volvieron a colocarse en la melena plateada, haciendo presión hacia abajo e indicándole que lo que menos quería en ese momento era que se detuviera.

- Inu…yasha…-susurró con dificultad, en medio de otro gemido.

El aludido sonrió, pues aquello había confirmado que a Kagome le gustaba lo que estaba haciendo con su cuerpo. Estuvo un rato más entretenido con los senos de la mujer, dedicándose a besar, chupar, morder, lamer y acariciar con deleite. Los gemidos de Kagome eran cada vez más frecuentes, y con el paso de los minutos se añadieron extraños movimientos de su espalda, provocados por el placer.

Fue cuando se separó de su torso y la miró a los ojos para volver a besarla, que vio en la mirada chocolate un atisbo de duda. Su intuición actuó correctamente, por lo que se acercó a su oído y respiró hondo antes de susurrarle:

- Te amo, Kagome- confesó, sintiendo que se quitaba un gran peso de encima una vez admitido aquello que llevaba tanto tiempo callándose.

Oyó que la chica jadeaba, sorprendida por su declaración. Apoyó su frente en la de Kagome, al mismo tiempo que ella preguntaba:

- Hablas en serio?- dijo con voz nerviosa, temiendo haber entendido mal.

- Muy en serio- confirmó el mediodemonio.

La joven suspiró, aliviada, regalándole una sonrisa única. Lo cogió delicadamente por la nuca y lo besó con ternura. Al separarse, susurró contra sus labios:

- Yo también te amo.

Inuyasha notó que la muchacha se relajaba notablemente sobre la capa roja, una vez resuelta su duda, dándole permiso para seguir adelante. Él accedió encantado, feliz como nunca al saber que su amor era correspondido. Kagome sintió los labios de él descendiendo por su estómago, besando todo lo que encontraban a su paso hasta toparse con la parte de debajo de su ropa interior. No le quedaba paciencia para entretenerse en sacársela, por lo que también la desgarró.

Por fin tenía a Kagome completamente desnuda ante él. Desnuda y suya. La besó en la boca con hambre, recibiendo de buen grado las caricias de ella en su espalda. Las manos femeninas cambiaron su rumbo al llegar a la cintura: pasaron por su estómago y se deslizaron hacia abajo, luchando por deshacer el nudo de los pantalones de su amante. Inuyasha acudió en su ayuda y se sacó la última prenda de un tirón.

Kagome sonrió traviesamente y se sonrojó, recibiendo dulces besos en el cuello y caricias en sus piernas. Fue cuando miró hacia abajo para ver lo que acababa de liberar que no pudo evitar tragar saliva y poner cara de sorprendida. El mediodemonio se percató de la tensión de su compañera y la miró, interrogante.

- Esto… es normal?- preguntó Kagome, un poco desconcertada por el tamaño de lo que tenía por delante.

Inuyasha sonrió con arrogancia y respondió:

- Es normal… para un mediodemonio- luego se puso serio y la miró tiernamente- Quieres que me detenga?- no quería obligarla a nada a pesar de estar muriéndose de deseo por ella.

La chica respiró hondo y negó con la cabeza. Se dejó besar, una vez reanudado el ritmo. Inuyasha estuvo entretenido en sus labios un rato más, esperando a que se relajara de nuevo. La besó mordiendo el labio inferior, lamiendo el superior. Ella se rió: le hacía cosquillas. Se relajó, y eso sirvió de señal a su compañero para avanzar un paso más.

Besándola continuamente, su mano se deslizó por el estómago de la mujer, hasta llegar a su sexo. Kagome se estremeció, pero no se tensó ni se asustó. Al mismo tiempo que los labios del hombre jugueteaban con el lóbulo de la oreja de ella, su mano acariciaba los pliegues que había entre sus piernas. La joven jadeó cuando Inuyasha tocó un punto sensible y él no pudo evitar sonreír. Puso el dedo pulgar sobre el botón del placer, haciendo movimientos circulares.

- Inu…yasha!- exclamó Kagome, maravillada por el placer tormentoso que su amante le estaba proporcionando.

Lo siguiente que sintió fue un dedo hundiéndose en la cavidad entre sus piernas, haciendo que arqueara su espalda y liberara un gemido ronco. Volvió a mirar hacia abajo y vio de nuevo la virilidad de Inuyasha, y se sorprendió al percatarse de las ganas que tenía de sentirlo en su interior, a pesar de saber que le dolería.

Inuyasha ardía en deseos, ya no podía aguantar más. Cruzó una mirada cómplice con Kagome y ella asintió. Ésta dobló las piernas para permitir que se acomodara entre ellas. Hundió su dedo más profundamente dentro de ella, sólo para asegurarse de que estaba lista para recibirle… estaba húmeda, perfectamente lubricada… y era estrecha.

Estrecha… nueva. Virgen.

La comprensión y la culpabilidad lo golpearon como un balde de agua fría. Maldita sea, con razón estaba asustada! Quiso alejarse de ella, pero ésta no se lo permitió, abrazándole la cintura con fuerza.

- Qué ocurre?- preguntó, algo desconcertada. Por qué primero le hacía de todo y en el momento de la verdad se alejaba como si le diera repugnancia?

- Kagome… eres virgen?- se sentía idiota preguntando algo tan evidente.

Ella asintió, sonrojándose levemente.

- Eso es…malo?- preguntó, preocupada.

- N-no!- dijo él, casi con exclamación. La mujer que amaba quería que él fuera el primero, quería que fuera el dueño de su virginidad, y eso no era malo. Al contrario, le encantaba, le halagaba, pero…

Kagome lo miró, sin comprender. El chico le acarició la cara y le preguntó:

- Estás segura de esto?

- Nunca he estado tan segura de nada, Inuyasha.

La mano de ella acarició su virilidad con cuidado, pillándolo por sorpresa y haciendo que jadeara.

- Hazlo, por favor- dijo, abrazándolo para acercarlo más hacia ella.

- Pero…

- No temas- cogió una de sus manos y la entrelazó con la suya libre, posando ambas sobre el suelo, al lado de su cabeza.

- No quiero hacerte daño…

- Tarde o temprano alguien tendrá que hacerlo… y quiero que seas tú.

Inuyasha tragó saliva. Volvió a mirarla a los ojos en busca de duda o miedo, pero sólo vio sinceridad y amor reflejados en la mirada chocolate. Respiró hondo y colocó su masculinidad en la entrada de ella, mojándose del abundante flujo que ésta liberaba.

- Relájate-le susurró al oído.

La besó en los labios y ella obedeció, después de respirar hondo. Inuyasha enterró su rostro en el hombro de ella y se animó a entrar un poco. Ella no reaccionó. Incapaz de contenerse ni un segundo más, embistió contra ella, penetrándola profundamente de un solo golpe.

Kagome abrió mucho los ojos y se tensó por inercia al sentir el dolor atravesarla. Gritó de dolor y apretó fuertemente el agarre que tenía en la mano de su amante. Su otra mano clavó las uñas en la espalda de él y una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla.

- Kagome!- exclamó Inuyasha, sintiéndose el mayor desgraciado existente por haber sido tan bruto. Cierto que había sentido una oleada de placer cuando había entrado en ella, pero su instinto no le había dejado hacerlo de forma lenta… y la había lastimado.

Un olor familiar le inundó las fosas nasales. Temiendo lo peor, deslizó su mano por el muslo de Kagome hasta llegar al punto donde sus cuerpos acababan de unirse. Palpó un poco a tientas y luego se miró la mano. El arrepentimiento lo asaltó… hubiera reconocido ese líquido rojo en cualquier parte.

- Kagome…sangras…-dijo con voz helada. Sólo habían sido cuatro gotas, pero la había hecho sangrar al fin y al cabo.

Ella, contradictoriamente a su primera reacción, le rodeó la cintura con las piernas y arqueó la espalda para que la penetrara aun más profundamente, hundiéndose en ella a más no poder. La chica no pudo evitar suprimir un gemido adolorido.

- No te…preocupes… es normal… - dijo, sonriéndole un poco para tranquilizarle.

Inuyasha se estuvo quieto durante unos minutos, para permitir que el cuerpo de Kagome se adaptara a él. La chica empezó a acariciarle el pelo, con el rostro del joven enterrado en su hombro. El dolor estaba desapareciendo, para dar paso a un placer extraño que la hizo sonreír, aliviada.

Rezando a los cielos para no lastimarla más, Inuyasha la besó y empujó suavemente contra ella. Otra oleada de placer le inundó, acompañada de un jadeo de Kagome, que apretó su mano de nuevo. Esta vez, la chica también había sentido dolor, pero había sido casi imperceptible, menos que un pellizco. Inuyasha embistió otra vez y ella gimió de puro placer.

- Te duele?- preguntó él.

La muchacha, con los ojos cerrados, negó suavemente con la cabeza.

- No pares…- susurró en su oído al mismo tiempo que él empujaba de nuevo y ella liberaba un suspiro.

- No podría parar aunque quisiera…- otra embestida y un jadeo por parte de él.

Kagome soltó una risita y empezó a imitar los movimientos de él con las caderas. El ritmo empezó a aumentar, sus cuerpos empezaron a sudar. El instinto de Inuyasha lo hizo entrar en una especie de frenesí, saliendo y entrando completamente en ella, cada vez con más fuerza. Los besos y las caricias que acompañaban ese acto de amor los hacían enloquecer a ambos y sentir las piernas de la chica enroscadas en su cintura al mismo tiempo que la penetraba continuamente hacía perder la razón al mediodemonio.

-Inu…ya…sha…oh, sí….- susurró ella entre sus gemidos, cada vez más grandes y frecuentes.

Una presión empezaba a acumularse en el vientre de ambos, amenazando con estallar en cualquier momento. De repente, el híbrido la besó con fuerza y salió de ella. La joven emitió un quejido, pero justo cuando iba a preguntar, Inuyasha la levantó del suelo y la presionó contra el árbol sagrado. Kagome lo miró a los ojos y se topó con una mirada dorada oscurecida por la lujuria.

Comprendió las intenciones de su amante y no perdió el tiempo: dejó que él pusiera las manos en sus muslos y la levantara. Volvió a enrollar las piernas entorno a su cintura y lo abrazó por el cuello. Inuyasha sonrió y el instinto actuó por él: dio una salvaje embestida contra ella, penetrándola con toda la fuerza que era capaz de emplear. Kagome gritó y le arañó la espalda sudada con las uñas, algo desconcertada por el inmenso placer que Inuyasha acababa de provocar en su interior. Reanudaron el movimiento anterior, moviendo las caderas cada vez con más destreza. Sólo estaban pendientes del placer, el amor indestructible que sentían el uno por el otro y las sensaciones que tenían al estar unidos.

Volvieron a tumbarse en el suelo al cabo de un buen rato, sobre el _haori_ rojo, él sobre ella de nuevo. La abrazó y la penetró de nuevo con fuerza, llevando la excitación de Kagome hasta límites casi inexistentes; sentir que la rodeaba con sus brazos mientras le hacía el amor era algo indescriptible. Inuyasha no había dado ni dos sacudidas dentro de ella cuando el cuerpo de Kagome se tensó. La chica abrió mucho los ojos para volver a cerrarlos y liberar un gemido largo y alto, casi como un grito, cosa que vino acompañada de un arqueamiento de su espalda y un espasmo.

Había llegado a su primer clímax. Una enorme oleada de placer había recorrido todo su cuerpo, dejándola exhausta después de una contracción de sus músculos. Aquello hizo que los músculos de su sexo se comprimieran alrededor de la masculinidad de Inuyasha.

Éste recibió también una ola de placer a causa de eso. Además, Kagome había liberado su orgasmo muy cerca de su oreja. Su gran gemido había resonado en la cabeza del mediodemonio dominado por el instinto y la lujuria, liberando también la presión en el estómago de él. Se oyó un gemido ronco proveniente de lo más profundo de la garganta masculina cuando su virilidad empezó a liberar su semilla en el interior de la mujer, quien gimió suavemente al sentir esa calidez inundándole las entrañas.

Inuyasha dio unas sacudidas más en el interior de Kagome, hasta que se quedó quieto, sin salir de ella. Apoyó su frente en la de ella y sonrió al ver lo sudada que estaba y lo exhausta que sonaba su respiración. Bueno, más que respirar, jadeaba. Se mordió el labio para contener una carcajada y la besó en el cuello, lamiéndole el sudor con deleite.

Al fin y al cabo, Kagome no era más que una humana. Una joven humana que acababa de aparearse con un casi demonio dominado por el instinto. Pobre mujer, con razón estaba tan cansada. Si algo impidió que se preocupara por ella fue el recordar la forma en que ella había gemido y gritado, lo que demostraba que había disfrutado enormemente.

Sonrió de nuevo. Conociendo a Kagome, estaba seguro de que a ella no le había importado en absoluto el cansancio. Aun así, no pudo evitar preguntárselo:

- Estás bien?- dijo, antes de besarla en el cuello de nuevo.

Ella asintió, con una sonrisa imborrable en los labios, las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos brillantes.

- Es una broma? En mi vida he estado mejor… Te quiero, Inuyasha.

- Y yo a ti.

Al cabo de unos minutos de caricias, besos y palabras de amor sin cambiar de postura, Inuyasha salió de ella. Le tendió su _gi_ blanco para que se cubriera, al mismo tiempo que cogía los pantalones. Ambos se vistieron lanzándose miradas cómplices, cargadas de amor. Kagome se puso el _gi _como si fuera un albornoz, consiguiendo cubrirse hasta medio muslo.

"Suficiente", pensó Inuyasha, mirándola posesivamente.

Una vez cubiertos, se tumbaron de nuevo sobre el haori rojo donde habían consumado su amor. El chico se estiró bocarriba y Kagome se abrazó a su pecho. Él la envolvió con los brazos, besándole la frente empapada y empezando a acariciarle el pelo, humedecido debido al sudor. Se quedaron un buen rato en silencio, abrazados con ternura y mirando las estrellas, propinándose caricias de vez en cuando. Kagome cruzó una pierna entre las de Inuyasha, consiguiendo un agarre más íntimo, sin llegar a tocar su masculinidad.

Media hora después, cuando sus respectivas anatomías habían recuperado su estado normal, Kagome empezó a sentir dolor entre sus piernas. No era grande, pero sí un poco molesto, debido a la brusquedad con la que había sido desvirgada. Aun así, no se arrepentía en absoluto. Inuyasha la había hecho disfrutar como nunca, el dolor sólo había sido al principio del acto y ella había quedado encantada con la forma en que el joven le había hecho el amor. Con fuerza, pero a la vez con amor y pasión. Y lo más importante… con cierto matiz de posesión. Eso era lo que más le había gustado. Por mucho que se quejara siempre, a ella le encantaba que Inuyasha se mostrara posesivo con ella.

Sonrió. Lo abrazó más fuerte y acarició con los dedos los fuertes abdominales descubiertos de su amado. Él respondió a la muestra de afecto con una traviesa caricia en su muslo derecho. Esa mano subió, acariciando todo lo que encontraba a su paso hasta posarse en su cintura, cubierta por el _gi_.

- En qué piensas, pequeña?- susurró, sonriendo con arrogancia. Era SU pequeña.

- Lo más seguro es que luego me arrepienta pero… puedo hacerte una confesión?- preguntó ella, sonriendo de forma pícara y haciendo uso de sus dedos para juguetear con el rosario de Inuyasha.

- Escúpela.

- Me gusta que seas posesivo conmigo.

- Faltaría más. Así es como debe ser. Pobre desgraciado el que se atreva a tocarte, y menos a partir de ahora.

Kagome se rió contra su cuello, feliz. Inuyasha levantó su mano libre para coger la que la chica tenía destinada a jugar con su rosario.

- No tienes remedio- sentenció ella, encantada.

- Así soy yo, lo tomas o lo dejas.

- Lo he tomado hace un rato.

Él se limitó a sonreír arrogantemente de nuevo. Como si se hubieran leído el pensamiento, alzaron las manos que se tenían cogidas hacia el cielo y luego las abrieron. Ella puso su mano sobre la de él, juguetona, como si quisieran comparar sus diferencias: grande y pequeña, garras y uñas, moreno y blanco, masculino y femenino… demonio y humano.

Volvieron a bajar las manos y siguieron acariciándose con ternura. Kagome trazaba círculos con un dedo en el estómago de Inuyasha, y éste la besó en la frente, posando la mano sobre su pelo. Minutos después, Kagome le cruzó los abdominales con el brazo y se quedó dormida.

Inuyasha apoyó la mejilla en la coronilla de su compañera y miró al cielo. Sonrió. El árbol sagrado tapaba parte de su visibilidad. El Goshimboku… allí se habían conocido y allí habían hecho el amor por primera vez.

Habían consumado su amor en las raíces de su árbol. Estrechó a Kagome entre sus brazos con ternura y la besó en la cabeza. Ella sonrió en sueños y murmuró el nombre de su amado inconscientemente. El mediodemonio sonrió de nuevo… cómo era posible llegar a querer a alguien tan intensamente? Amaba a Kagome, estaría dispuesto a dar su alma por su felicidad.

Y en cuanto a Kikyo… lo sentía por ella, pero tenía una mala noticia para la sacerdotisa de cuerpo de barro.

FIN!

**Nueve páginas de Word me ha llevado este oneshot! Este es mi primer lemon, así que os pido que no seais muy duros kn los reviews XD. Espero que os haya gustado!**

**BUENA NOTICIA: mi fuga de inspiración está llegando a su fin, al menos esta semana. Voy a empezar bachillerato dentro de dos semanas, y quiero acabar algún proyecto de oneshot que tengo por ahí antes de empezar el curso. Aunque no os prometo nada!**

**Besos a todos, Dubbhe**


End file.
